


Broken Promise

by spaceysp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I JUST REMEMBERED I STARTED THIS ONESHOT, I SWEAR IM WORKING ON LONESOME REDEMPTION, LIKE 4 MONTHS AGO, can be read as platonic or romantic, i dont really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceysp/pseuds/spaceysp
Summary: “Skeppyyyyyyy-”“Yes, Bad?”“Say goodbye to me!”Skeppy stilled, the slight curl at the edge of his lips vanishing. He stared at the ground, not wanting to meet Bad’s eyes where he was brushed beside him.“I can’t- I’m not gonna do that, Bad. Not yet. Just… hang out with me for a little longer? Please?”
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> yes im so bad at summaries i just took the first lines pls no bully

“Skeppyyyyyyy-” 

“Yes, Bad?” 

“Say goodbye to me!” 

Skeppy stilled, the slight curl at the edge of his lips vanishing. He stared at the ground, not wanting to meet Bad’s eyes where he was brushed beside him.

“I can’t- I’m not gonna do that, Bad. Not yet. Just… hang out with me for a little longer? Please?”

“Skeppy, come on, you can’t keep doing this! What do you even want to do?” 

“Anything! We can do anything you want, it doesn’t matter. C’mon, what about that statue you never got to finish? I’ll help you build it properly this time, no trolling!” 

“...No trolling? Promise?” 

“Promise!” 

Clouds lazily glided through the light blue sky, a slight breeze brushed through the grass valley, soft sunlight warming Skeppy’s skin and bringing vibrance to the greenery around them. The heat is a welcome break in the trend of rainy days of chill and gloom that befallen the server as of late. Skeppy tried not to think about why. 

He shrugged off his hoodie for the first time in weeks, the skin of his arms prickling at the unfamiliar sensation of air and sun. Tying the jacket around his waist, he glared across the field, looking for a vibrant pop of cobalt. 

“Did we have to go so far from L’Manburg or whatever it is now?” He called back to Bad, who was staring at the sky, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“There’s barely any flowers left around there, and I’m pretty sure Wilbur’s taken everyone’s blue dye. Besides, it’s really beautiful today, isn’t it?” he finally glanced back down to Skeppy, seeming to deliberate for a moment before pulling down his hood. It’s been so long since Skeppy’s seen his face fully illuminated. Bad was never gonna pull up that stupid cloak again if Skeppy could help it. 

“Yeah, it really is… Been a while since we’ve been somewhere so… not destroyed.” There were no signs of creeper holes, cobblestone, or tree stumps anywhere, grass growing high and free, light paths crisscrossing the blades beaten down by nothing more than a rabbit. It all looked so nostalgically natural. 

Bad hummed in agreement beside him, and Skeppy missed him. Even if he was right here, he just wanted… 

“Bad, can- can we hold hands?” he murmured, almost willing the other not to hear. This was embarrassing… 

Skeppy watched Bad’s eyes widen before he quirked a small smile. He extended his palm out to Skeppy, letting his eyes slip shut. Slowly, cautiously, Skeppy brought his own forward, hesitantly brushing his fingers against Bad’s before intertwining them, a deep cold settling into his skin, goosebumps rising up his arms. He tried to etch this into his memory, take in every feeling to relive over and over and over. 

“You’re so warm.”

“Oh, you’re really cool.” 

“Thank you!” And it was gone, and Skeppy’s arm fell back to his side. Much too hot. 

“That’s not what I- nevermind, you’re welcome.” 

His gaze lingers on Bad, who presses forward into the meadow, tilting his head as an instruction to follow. 

“Now come on, we need to find blue orchids and cornflowers.” 

Skeppy almost brought up the bed of blue flowers he knew were lining a well-lit wall in their basement but remembered how careful the other had been in tending to them, pruning yellowed leaves and watering the soil tentatively. Skeppy didn’t know why he still kept it up, but if it was that important to Bad, they probably weren’t ever intended to be used. So they wouldn’t be. Sudden resolve shot through him. He’ll die himself before he lets those idiotic flowers wilt. Bad would like that.    
Skeppy returned with his wicker basket full of flowers, a little less than needed. Maybe if they run out he can come back out here with Bad again… Skeppy glanced back at the field. He wondered if this would be the last time he sees it. Wonders if this is the last time he’ll be this close to the natural world. 

Entering back into town on the worn wooden path, Skeppy wouldn’t have noticed Bad silently lifting up his cloak if his eyes weren’t already on the other. 

“Ay, why are you doing that?”

Bad stared at him, a slight tilt to his head, “What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean, _ ” Skeppy stepped in front of Bad, blocking his path, leveling with his pale gaze. 

“-why cover yourself up? Who are you hiding from?” He took a half step back, sweeping his arms over the broken scenery around them. 

“Skeppy, I-” Bad broke eye contact, suddenly focused on the ground under them, pinched brows creasing a small line into his forehead that Skeppy normally was never able to see. 

“Bad. I just- I wanna see you, okay?” Skeppy murmured, his voice slightly wavering, eyes gleaming. 

“That’s what I’m worried about, Skeppy!” he snapped, glaring at the younger, “You can’t-  _ I  _ can’t keep doing this. I’m not the same person I was, I never will be.” 

His face softened at Skeppy’s hurt expression, “Skeppy, I love you, but I  _ need  _ to leave. I... can’t stand this, honestly-” his voice breaks, “I-I think I’m losing myself. Losing who I was. Sometimes I-,” he sharply inhales, “Sometimes I can’t remember my own name. This isn’t healthy-” 

“I don’t care!” Skeppy wailed, eyes quickly wettening. “Bad, you don’t get it, I can’t do this alone. You- You mean  _ everything _ to me. Without you, I would- there’s nothing-” he buried his face into his hands, not wanting to let the older see him cry, threading his fingers into his hair and pulling tightly. 

“Skeppy, please stop. Hey, calm down, it’s alright. Breathe in, okay? 1… 2… 3…” Skeppy inhaled, relaxing his fingers slightly, trying to slow the heavy beating of his panicked heart. 

“...D-Do you promise you’ll stay until we finish the statue?” There was a heavy sigh, and he watched Bad’s pained expression through his fingers.

“...Promise.” 

They never needed more dye. As a “present” to Skeppy, Puffy spent a night finishing the statue, leaving a small chest next to the base, filled with a handwritten book, a few potions and gapples, and… Skeppy could barely resist the urge to kick the wood to bits and the sight. He slammed it shut in scorn, digging a shallow hole in the wall and covering it back up. He didn’t want anyone else to get to it, either. 

Logically, he knew she was just trying to be helpful, but there was still a part of him that wanted to chop his axe through her armor. 

Bad was leaving. Nothing Skeppy said or did would stop him. Honestly, it felt like he was already gone. He stared at the finished statue. It was him. Bad was always so nice to him, always went out of his way to make Skeppy feel happier, safer, or comfortable. He missed him so much he felt hollow. 

“Skeppy. It’s time.”

He nodded shallowly, shakily standing from where he sat hunched on the cold floor. drifting past the wooden path where they had their confrontation, past the house they spent weeks building together, singing and dancing together, past the small lakes and ponds, finally realizing where his seemingly mindless wandering brought him. The field seemed much less vibrant now. The air seemed much colder. He couldn’t even pretend that things were going to be okay now. A lump rose in his throat. 

Swiveling suddenly, he faced Bad. This would be the last time he would get to see his best friend. A cracked sob broke through him, and through tears, Skeppy tried to memorize his face, pinched in pity as it was. 

“I-I love you, Bad. I’m gonna miss you so much, dude. I’m so-sorry for all the s-shit I put you through… It- It’ll never be the same, without you here…” 

“...Skeppy, I’ve lost a lot of myself lately, but there’s one thing I’ve never forgotten. You are my best friend, and I’ll always love you, okay? Please,  _ please  _ promise me,” A cold hand lightly pressed to his cheek, he looked into his friend’s pale eyes, “you’ll take care of yourself. You’ll move on and be happy again.” 

“I… I promise.”

“Goodbye, Skeppy.”

“G-Goodbye, Bad.” The touch from his cheek lifted, dissolving away like sand. Tears rolled down Bad’s cheeks, and he twisted his mouth into a forced grin. “I-I lied, Skeppy, I’m so sorry. I don’t want to leave you. I’m so scared. But I can’t haunt you forever… I lo-” 

And Skeppy was alone. 

Skeppy pulled all the flowers from the garden in their-  _ his _ house. This is the first time he’s ever visited the grave. Of course, it was raining. What a terrible friend he was, huh? He dropped the vibrant blue flowers on the smooth stone. Skeppy never asked him why he liked them so much when his favorite colors were green and red. Now he’ll never know. 

Skeppy said he’d let the flowers die when he’s dead. He wasn’t going to lie. He smashed his pick through the stone wall, exposing the dusty chest. Maybe the gift was helpful after all. He gripped Bad’s trident, polished and clean, magic shining through in a purple aura. You would’ve never guessed it had been soaked in blood and gore mere months ago. 

He sat on the beach outside of the mansion. He grinned humorlessly at the memory of begging for sand. There were numerous pits on the shore from where they had gotten a supply. He watched the waves, ice-cold and slowly lapping at his bare feet. He watched the fat droplets of water dimple the sea, watched the dots on the sand darken and spread.

The trident in his grasp was surging with energy. He never ended up getting one of his own, this was the very trident he had to practice with, the one he’d pretend to he wouldn’t give back.  _ Mr. Pointy… _ what a stupid name. He missed them so much. 

Skeppy held his breath and threw, the trident throwing them into the air, sand kicking up under him, a dizzying spin thrusting him through the cold air, rain splattering on his face. He pushed forward again and again, until his head was spinning and his eyes ached. He fell. The Skywars islands were far below him. They never ended up using them. Not like he ever would be able to after Bad… After Bad died. He remembered building with him, the other’s lighthearted criticisms of his building skills, Skeppy accidentally knocking over all the scaffolding Bad placed to reach the land. 

He smiled, and pushed forward again, regaining his lost height and going even further, until the air was thick and wet around him, and he was pushing through clouds. Maybe if he went far enough, he’d reach Bad.

The fog dispersed, and he was met with nothing but blue-white. The sun burned brightly. He wondered if this was what heaven was like. Hopefully, he’d find out. The trident stopped working as the sun shone on his wet face. He let it drop from his hand. His heart leapt, and he fell back through the clouds, into the rain, drops now hitting his back. He stayed staring up, into the storm, the sky above. It would be the last thing he’d ever see. 

His voice, scratchy from unuse, croaked his last words, ones only he would hear. 

“Sorry I couldn’t keep our promise, Bad…” 

And Skeppy wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> lul anyways  
> i could try to write a "happy ending" for this if yall want


End file.
